Love dont come easy'
by Pink Magic Marker
Summary: Its the summer before their fifth year, Hermione goes to visit Ron for the summer with more feelings about him than she realises...Rons feelings about her grow more each day, will they work it out or will their summer be another summer in denial?A/N added
1. ~Thinking Back~

~**-Thinking back-**~  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she looked out the window of her parents car.  
  
She was going back to the burrow to visit her best friend, Ron, Harry would be coming also. . . he was also one of her good friends. . . but, things were different between Ron and her. . . she wasn't quite sure what it was. . . maybe it was the feeling she got around Ron everytime she saw him . . . was it love? No, she shook her head hard to rid of those thoughts. That was silly. . . imagine Ron and her a couple! that was too absurd to even think about. She sighed and rested her head against the window. It was a long drive to Ottery St. Catchpole, where Ron and his family lived.  
  
His mum, Mrs.Weasley was kind of like her own mum. She cared for Hermione as if she was her eighth child, and thats alot of children to care for. Ron had six siblings, the oldest Bill, then Charlie, Percy, the twins Fred and George, and Ginny.  
  
Ginny was the only child of the Weasleys that was female, she didn't seem to mind though, she got along great with her brothers, usually. Ginny was also Hermiones best friend, she has been ever since Hermiones third year when she went to visit the burrow during the summer, it was immediate friendship, one that would for sure always last. Ginny had alot of Ron's sense of humor, and she was also, very comforting, like Ron has been lately. Ron has matured alot lately.  
  
It was normal for him to make inappropriate jokes at the wrong times, and use very rude, vulgar language often, but, when Hermione has needed someone there for her, to comfort her, or to assure her everything will be all right, it has always been Ron, not Ginny, not Harry . . . maybe thats why her friendship was special with Ron. . . he was different from Harry. . . not in a bad way, but. . . in a comforting way.  
  
Hermiones thoughts changed to her last fight she had with him, which was the one right after the Yule ball last year. She cringed as she remembered the words she had said to him  
  
*- ' Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you? 'Oh yeah? what's that?' he had asked, ' Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!'*  
  
oh, she wish she could take that all back. She had made it so obvious that she had, indeed, wanted to go with Ron. Ron didn't seem to get the point though. . . or at least she hoped he hadn't.  
  
Maybe. . . maybe it wasn't to bad to admit that . . . she, well, maybe adored Ron a bit. It wasn't like it was anything new.  
  
He had always had this certain 'spark' that had caught her eye, ever since she had met him and Harry on the Hogwarts express five years ago.  
  
She sighed happily just then, her heart thumping in her chest, her cheeks flushed with excitement. She couldn't wait to go back to the burrow, whenever shes there, she feels as though she's right back at home. 


	2. ~Back at the Burrow~

~**-Back at the Burrow-**~  
  
When Hermione knocked at the door, Mrs. Weasley answered the door with a huge, friendly smile.  
  
"Why hullo Hermione dear, I'm so pleased to see you again." Hermione grinned, she was 'home' again.  
  
" Hi Mrs.Weasley, how have you been?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley moved back and opened the door more, letting Hermione in.  
  
"I've been just-" she was suddenly distracted by a foul burning smell.  
  
"Oh my! my roast !" she ran to the kitchen where Hermione heard a rustle of pans and burning meat.  
  
The smell rose strongly in the air as thick gray smoke came pouring from the kitchen.  
  
Hermiones face filled with amusement and concern.  
  
"Mrs.Weasley? do you need any help in there?" she asked, wondering if she even wanted to go in there, the smell was getting horribly strong.  
  
"Oh, no, no thanks dear, I've got everything under control! you go and find Ron and get settled."  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment, wondering if she should go in there, just to make sure, but, just then she heard pounding coming from the stairs. The next minute Ron came down, his face full of disgust, he had evidently smelled his mums roast very roasted beef.  
  
"Mum? what in the bloody-" he stopped shortly and saw Hermione standing there.  
  
His expression instantly changed from a look of disgust to a look of pure happiness.  
  
" Hey 'Mione!, I didn't know you came yet, how are you?"  
  
Hermione smiled at this sudden change of attitude, "Im great Ron, thanks for asking, how have you been?"she asked in return, Ron shrugged his shoulders and said," I've been okay. . . , hey, I heard you've been made a prefect, congratulations!"  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
she had gotten the news earlier this summer from Professor Dumbledore, a thick letter of parchment explaining her duties for this year, it was quite an honor.  
  
"Thanks, I can't believe I'm a prefect! I never imagined becoming one!"  
  
Ron grinned and said sheepishly, " I knew it all along 'Mione, you'd become one as soon as you'd be allowed."  
  
The tip of Rons ears tinged with pink as he said that.  
  
Hermione grinned widely.  
  
Its not like Ron to give her complements like that.  
  
She expected him to say something like, ' yeah, well just do me a favor and not turn into another Percy will you?'  
  
" Thanks Ron." there was a long, ackward pause, all of a sudden Rons thoughts turned back to the nasty smell coming from the kitchen.  
  
" What on earth happened? It smells worse then dungbombs!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Leave it to Ron to know all about dungbombs.  
  
Mrs.Weasley came from the kitchen just then, looking distinctly distraught. " I burnt our *whole* supper!"  
  
Ron sniggered from behind his hand, the look on Mrs.Weasleys face was priceless, she looked as though the world had ended just because she had burnt her roast beef.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, " It's all right Mrs.Weasley, it was bound to happen sometime, would you like me to help you make something else?" Hermione offered helpfully.  
  
Ron smiled, Hermione was always helpful, she always had a solution to everything, or at least thats what it seemed like to Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at the offer, "Thank you dear, I'll just muster something up real quick, you go and enjoy your time with Ron, by the way Ron, when do you suppose Harry will be getting here?"  
  
Ron shrugged. It didn't seem like he cared to much wether Harry was coming or not.  
  
*How could that be so?* Hermione thought, *Harry is his best friend, he and him are inseparable*  
  
Hermione didn't think much of that because as soon as Mrs.Weasley turned back to cook, he grabbed her hand and yanked her into the living room.  
  
"Woah Ron, be careful!" she said as they almost knocked into one of the end tables, Ron grinned, " Oop's, sorry, I just *have* to get away from that smell, wanna go for a walk?"  
  
The tip of his ears glowed with pink once again.  
  
Hermione laughed, Rons ears tend to tinge up with pink often, when hes embarrassed or nervous.  
  
" Sure Ron, lets go," Ron and Hermione walked off outside for what seemed like hours, talking about there summer, Hermione was grateful he didn't ask about Bulgaria or Viktor Krum, the whole time they were talking, neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands. 


	3. ~The Punishment of Harry~

~**-The punishment of Harry-**~  
  
It was later that night when Hermione and Ron finally returned from there walk, it had been very pleasant indeed, thought Hermione.  
  
She had been waiting along time to be with Ron, to be *alone* with Ron, it felt just excellent.  
  
When they walked back into the burrow, still hand in hand, the first thing they noticed was that the horrid smell of burnt roast had been changed to a smell of roasting carrots and garlic, fresh bread and grilled chicken.  
  
Ron absent-mindedly let go of her hand and walked into the kitchen. Hermione quickly followed, her heart sinking slightly when he let go of her hand.  
  
"Mum! this smells soo much better than your roast ," Ron said, rubbing his hands together hungrily, "whens dinner?"  
  
Mrs.Weasley gave a slight sound of protest, "Why thank you Ron, but we are not going to even think about starting till your father, Fred, George and Ginny get back from the ministry."  
  
Ron frowned slightly.  
  
His dad had taken his brothers and sister to the ministry for the day to show them around work, he didn't quite know when they would be getting back.  
  
As for Percy. . . ever since he has been working for the ministry, he's never been home, it was normal for the Weasleys now, not to expect him home till late at night.  
  
Anger fills up inside of Ron as he thinks about how selfish Percy has been, he has seen him mum beg Percy to come home more often, the Weasleys hardly ever see him anymore unless they are awake in the dead morning to here him shower . . . it seems that he dresses in the bathroom then apparates right from the bathroom. . .  
  
His thoughts were broken by the sound of his mother, " Oh dear! and we still have to wait for Harry! why hasn't he came yet? do you suppose something happened? he does still have the Floo Powder we gave him, doesn't he?"  
  
Her face was full of concern.  
  
Ron sighed, " *Mum,* don't you worry about him! I'm sure he's fine-" he was cut off again by a small hoot, he looked down to find Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, perched up on the window, a letter clutched in her beak. Ron took the letter from Hedwig's beak and petted her, "Thanks" he said as Hedwig flew off.  
  
He tore open the letter immediately as Hermione peered over her shoulder with concern.  
  
His letter was short, but it explained everything;  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm really really sorry but I cant make it up to the burrow for the rest of the summer. . .. We were sitting in the family living room and Dudley sat down on the couch and the couch collapsed. . . they seem to think I somehow I used 'magic' and made him collapse. . ..It was Dudley's own magic, he sits on anything and it collapses. . . he's wider than he is tall. . . anyways, they punished me and wont let me leave the house until I go back to Hogwarts. . .  
  
Its a wonder why they want to keep me *here* but. . . well . . . I'm really sorry, tell your family and Hermione that I said hullo. . . send me and owl if there are any problems  
  
-Harry.  
  
Ron sighed and crumpled the letter up, "Bloody muggles" he muttered, he turned to his mum," Harry can't make it, he got punished by his aunt and uncle."  
  
Mrs.Weasley sighed, " Oh dear, poor Harry, Im going to send him an Owl asking if he needs me to get his school supplies," she said, and she bustled off out of the room.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, "Well, it looks like its just you and me this summer 'Mione," he said, his voice containing not even the slightest bit of disappointment.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded slightly, "yeah. . . you don't mind do you? I know you were probably looking forward to Harry coming, you and him are like glue, you always stick together,"  
  
Ron shook his head, "Nah, his Aunt and Uncle are creeps, I can tell you that much, they shouldn't stop him from coming, but I don't mind, I have my other best friend here, " He said smiling.  
  
Hermione looked up and grinned. "Thanks Ron." he grinned as his ears turned pink at the tips again, " No problem 'Mione."  
  
Mrs. Weasley came back in the kitchen this time with Mr.Weasley and the rest of the gang.  
  
When Ginny saw Hermione she grinned and ran over to her and gave her a small hug," Hey Herm!" she said, her eyes tired, as though she had a rough day.  
  
Hermione returned the hug, "Hey Gin, how are you?"  
  
Ginny groaned, "Ugh, I'm very *tired*. Dad had us up and about all day."  
  
Fred and George nodded. "Yeah, dad treated us like his secetary,"said Fred, he puffed out his chest and imitated Mr.Weasley in a deep fake voice," Go do this! Get me that! No, no I said this not *that*."  
  
Everyone erupted with giggles as Mr.Weasley was saying," Thats enough! I did not do that! I was showing you what its like to work at the ministry, thats all."  
  
Ginny sniggered and rolled her eyes and Fred and George looked at one another and shrugged. " *Sure*" they said in unison.  
  
Mrs.Weasley looked around the room and said," All right everyone, enough of this, sit down, dinners getting cold!"  
  
Mrs.Weasley followed everyone into the dinning room, and sat down last of all.  
  
The meal was lovely, Hermione didn't talk much during the meal, instead she listened to Fred and George argue silently next to her over the price for canary creams, and over heard Ron tell ginny to 'shut the bloody hell up' after she whispered something in his ear, making the tips of his ears turn, once again, a fair shade of pink.  
  
When dinner was over, Ron, Hermione, Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley went to the living room to drink hot cups of chocolate and visit.  
  
Fred, George and Ginny all went to bed immidently after dinner, all very tired from the days events.  
  
Hermione and Mrs.Weasley sat on one couch while Mr.Weasley and Ron sat on the other facing them.  
  
Ron was facing Hermione and, every so often she felt him staring at her.  
  
*Whats wrong with me?* thought Hermione, *Do I look that horrid at night? do I have chocolate around my mouth?*  
  
She began to get lost in her thoughts of worry when all of a sudden Mrs.Weasley said, "Whats wrong Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked up startled, she realized just then that she had be self consciously messing with her hair and frowning.  
  
Hermione quickly stopped and blushed. "Oh, um. . . nothing, I was just . . . thinking,"  
  
She smiled to show that she was all right, Mrs.Weasley gave a look of uncertainty to her, " All right then. . . It's getting late, how about we all get some sleep?"  
  
Mr. Weasley said, standing up, collecting the empty mugs of chocolate. Hermione nodded and stood up.  
  
"Thank you so much for having me over Ron, thank you for supper mrs.Weasley," she said starting towards the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded, "my pleasure Hermione."  
  
Ron looked at her and smiled," No problem 'Mione, thanks for coming."  
  
Hermione turned around, half way up the stairs and said," goodnight everyone," and walked up to Ginnys room to get a good nights sleep. 


	4. ~A Letter from Bulgaria~

~**- a letter from Bulgaria-**~  
  
Hermione had been at the burrow with the Weasleys for almost a week.  
  
Things have gone by relatively normal.  
  
Ron and her hadn't one blazing row since she got there, that was good news, they have got along very nicely, taking long walks, talking for hours into the night, playing chess, she had enjoyed it very much.  
  
Things were just great until that afternoon.  
  
They were sitting outside on the porch playing chess for the fifth time that afternoon.  
  
Hermione only winning once, because Ron let her.  
  
"Check mate!" said Ron, sitting back grinning.  
  
Hermione examined the game bored carefully.  
  
She sighed. " All right, you won, *again*."  
  
She and Ron both laughed at that, it didn't matter to Hermione if she won or not, seeing the look of triumph on Rons face everytime he won was priceless.  
  
They just started there sixth game of chess when a handsome, well groomed owl swooped down to Hermione and dropped a large letter in her lap.  
  
Hermione recognized this owl at once.  
  
It was Viktor Krum's owl.  
  
Hermione began to blush.  
  
Why, *why* did he have to send her a post *right now? right infront of Ron*?  
  
Hermione sighed and tried to push the letter out of sight.  
  
"Who's that from?" Ron asked with curiosity.  
  
Hermione began to blush more furiously. "Oh. . um . . It's- It's nothing really. . ."she stammered, hoping Ron didn't already know.  
  
No luck.  
  
Ron reached over and grabbed the letter from her lap, "Lemme see" he said, ignoring Hermiones sound of protest.  
  
He took one look at the neat, printed handwriting in gold.  
  
"Oh, it's a letter from *Vicky*," he said, throwing the letter down in disgust.  
  
Hermiones face clouded. "*Ron*! why do you always have to do this? he isn't what you think, just give him a chance!" she said her eyes pleading," And dont call him *Vicky*!" she finished, her looks turning from pleading to anger.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes," I dont know what you see in that bastard,"he said siting up straight looking a bit angry and upset at the same time," He's just a stupid bloody git who cares for nothing but his broomstick and his looks."  
  
He looked up at Hermione to see her, not glaring at him, or ready to rip his head off. . . in fact, it seemed like she didn't even hear him.  
  
She had a look of deep concentration on her face as she read the letter, every now and then she bit her lip, her eye brows narrowed.  
  
"Uh. . . Herm? did ya here me?" he said, not quite wanting to know if she did or not, but he just had to have her say something.  
  
Hermione let out a short gasp and jumped up from the chair, running in the house.  
  
"What the-?" Ron muttered as he ran after her," 'Mione! wait up!," he called, but she ran up stairs, into Ginnys room and closed the door.  
  
Ron groaned and looked around for Ginny, but he remembered all of the Weasley family except for Ron, had left for the afternoon.  
  
He and Hermione decided to stay back and just hang out.  
  
Ron ran up the stair way taking the steps two at a time.  
  
When he reached her door, he immediently reached for the handle to let himself in, but decided against it.  
  
Instead he knocked. . . more like pounded on the door, "*Hermione*? *Hermione are you all right? *Open up please*?" he stood there, waiting for a few minutes, waiting hoping that she would open the door.  
  
No luck. "All right Herm, I'm coming in"  
  
He reached for the handle and turned it.  
  
It was locked.  
  
"Oh *bloody hell*! 'Mione just open up!" there was no reply.  
  
Starting to get worried, Ron looked around for his wand.  
  
He knew he wasn't allowed to do magic over the summer, but, after all, he has done it many times before, and his dad works at the ministry, nothings happened.  
  
He found his wand in the folds of his pocket.  
  
"*Alohomora*!" he cried, unlocking the door.  
  
He turned the handle and let himself in. "Hermione! What the Hell did you think-" he stopped suddenly, noticing her.  
  
She was siting on the guest bed in Ginnys room, her head brought up to her knees, he could hear her sobbing.  
  
" 'Mione. . ." he said softly, walking into the room, siting on the bed beside her," whats wrong?"  
  
Hermione continued to sob uncontrollably.  
  
He leaned over and grasped her in a warm, comforting hug.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been hugging her until her tears finally subsided, she pulled back from Ron and looked up at him.  
  
His heart practically broke, her eyes were all bloodshot, she still had tears streaming down her now, very pale face.  
  
She looked heartbroken.  
  
" ' Mione. . .," He said in barley a whisper," what. . . what happened?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, her breath came out in short, gasps. tears still streaming down her face.  
  
She simply couldn't talk right now, she was in to much pain.  
  
She shook her head, tears now pouring down her face, she fell back down, her face in her pillow, sobbing.  
  
Ron watched her helplessly.  
  
*What do I do*? he thought,* If only Ginny were here. . .*  
  
He watched her cry for a few minutes, gently rubbing her back with his giant, clumsy hands.  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
He felt so helpless.  
  
After a few minutes Hermione rolled over, somewhat calmer.  
  
She looked up at him and said in a barely audible whisper,"*Im sorry. . .*" Ron gave her a hug, and looked at her," What for 'Mione?" He said in a soothing whisper.  
  
Hermione sat up slightly, and sighed."I - I'm honestly sorry for storming out like that, I - I didn't mean to. . . " She said looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Its okay 'Mione, your really upset, what happened?"he asked. She sighed and looked down.  
  
"Um. . . I don't know if I should tell you Ron," she said looking down at her hands.  
  
Ron grabbed one of her hands and held onto it tight," 'Mione, we are best friends, you can tell me anything."  
  
Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled slightly. " Thank you so much Ron," she whispered.  
  
Ron gave her hand a reassuring squeeze." no problem 'Mione." Hermione took a deep breath and said, in a very slow, very shaky voice, " I- I got the letter, you know, from Viktor and. . . and. . ." she exploded once again in somewhat silent shaky sobs.  
  
Ron noticed the letter beside her and picked it up with curiosity, " erm, 'Mione? If you dont mind. . . I'm going to read the letter. . ."  
  
Hermione only answered with another sob.  
  
Ron unfolded the letter and began to read it;  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you doing? I'm doing just fine. . . I have been thinking, lately about our relationship, to me, it seems, it isn't going anywhere. I get your same old letters that, sorry to say, bore me ('That fucking bastard!' Ron said out loud) you haven't got that spark that catches my attention like Yolanda does. . . I met her a month ago, at first we started off as just friends, then. . . things got more serious. I am sorry to say Hermione, I think our relationship is over. To me, you have been and will always be that silly little girl with the beautiful brown eyes and the. . . highly messy brown hair (*I like 'Miones hair*, thought Ron) You just, aren't the type for me. . . I know you really really like me, but I just dont like you like that, your, too annoying and way too smart for me. I dont like the idea that you hang out with those two boys, whom, you seem a little to *fond* of. You act stupid alot even though your not. I think, in my heart, and I know in your heart to, that we never were ment to be, we never had anything. To tell the truth, I asked you to the Yule ball because I needed a date badly, I couldn't go with all the girls that jump all over me and ask for my autograph, you were fine during the ball, but things started to get annoying, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU EVEN BOTHER TO COME VISIT ME IN BULGARIA? You little know it all bitch. You only think about your self dont you? You decided to go visit your little red headed boyfriend instead of your *true* boyfriend. Well I'm sorry, I cant take this abuse anymore. We are through, Good bye.  
  
-Viktor Krum.  
  
Ron stared at the letter hardly able to believe it. *That fucking git*,he thought, he teeth clenched with anger. *How the hell could he do that to my 'Mione*? he thought, *Wait a second. . . My 'Mione*?  
  
he shook his head hard, *What am I thinking*?  
  
He turned once again to Hermione, who, to his surprise was sitting up, wiping her tears.  
  
" 'Mione. . .?" He asked, not wanting to say anything else to send her crying again.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled slightly," I'm O.K. Ron, just. . . shocked, and upset. . ."she trailed off, looking down, embarrassed.  
  
Ron nodded understandingly," S'ok 'Mione, I personally am glad that he isn't an issue anymore, but, I'm honestly sorry he did that to you 'Mione."  
  
Hermione smiled," Thanks Ron, your a great friend." Ron smiled down at her,"Your a great friend to, 'Mione." 


	5. ~Girl talk~

~**-Girl Talk-**~  
  
After the incident, Ron and Hermione sat there and talked for what seemed like hours, they talked about school, Harry, and Quidditch, well . . . Ron talked about Quidditch, for ages but, Hermione listened.  
  
After an hour of talking about Quidditch, Ron was in the middle of talking about Adain Lynch, a Quidditch player, when Hermione started to doze off.  
  
She was half leaning, resting her head on Ron's shoulder when Ginny came in.  
  
Her eyes opened wide, "Ron! what are you doing in my room?" Ron groaned, leave it to Ginny to ruin everything.  
  
Ron scooted over a little, letting Hermione slide onto her pillow, she then curled up and continued to sleep.  
  
Ron stood up, ignoring the half smile on Ginnys face, walked off to his own room where he too fell asleep.  
  
He woke up the next day, early in the morning, hearing the sounds of the gnomes outside, giggling as they tiptoed through the garden, and the sounds of the old ghoul in the attic, groaning somewhat louder than usual, making a huge racket by banging on the pipes.  
  
Ron stumbled out of bed, shook his head to rid of his sleepiness, and walked to the door.  
  
Across from his bedroom, was Ginny's, he could here her and Hermione waking up, obviously by the sounds of the gouhl.  
  
" urgh,"said Ginny, she looked up,"That bloody ghoul really needs to get a life you know? going around all day, moping and banging on the pipes, honestly-" she got cut off bye the sound of Hermione laughing.  
  
Ginny turned to Hermione," What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
  
"How can a ghost 'get a life?',"she said, looking at  
  
Ginny, smiling," After all, when someone's dead, you cant just go and 'get a life, after all, remember when-", she was cut off by Ginny laughing," HERM! Its a figure of speech! you dont have to take everything seriously and turn it into some big huge complicated speech."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eye brows," Well, sorry, I was just saying that if-"  
  
Ginny stood up,"Okay, okay, Herm, chill, um.. do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" she asked sitting down next to Hermione,"uh... sure Gin. . ." She said, looking at her with curiosity," Whats up?" How can I ask her this? Thought Ginny, It isn't a big deal at all, but, oooh I just have to know!  
  
Just tell her slowly, dont jump right into the subject she told herself.  
  
" Um.. Do you like my brother?" she blurted out.  
  
Oh, great, great going Ginny, what a way to talk it out.  
  
Hermione looked simply horrified," uh, well, what-what do you mean exactly, like? of course I like him, we've been best friends since our first year!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes," you know Herm, like like him." she smiled slightly, watching Hermiones eyes widen.  
  
"GINNY! what makes you think that? we're just friends, that's all!"  
  
Ginny grinned," Thats not what it looked like last night.  
  
Hermione cringed,"Uh.. well, you see, its just.. well.."she stammered. Ginny laughed,"It's all right Herm, I know, I think its cute! The only girl I'd be happy with dating my brother is you. .. "  
  
Hermione smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side, thinking," Yeah... it isn't to bad to admit, is it?" she turned to Ginny suddenly worried," I dont think he likes me though Gin!"  
  
Ginny smiled," I wouldn't be to sure about that, come now, lets go to brekkie,"She stood up and left to go downstairs.  
  
Hermione sat there for a few minutes, in daze. Could it be true he might... he might really fancy me too? She thought smiling to herself, I guess all I have to do is wait ... .  
  
Hermione took her time getting dressed.  
  
She put on her new out-fit her mum bought her when she went to the states earlier that summer, a white halter top with a pair of khaki capris.  
  
She messed around with her hair a little, pulling it in buns, bunches, and experimenting with a bunch of new styles when Ginny came back , "Herm, brekkie's been ready for awhile now, mums wondering if you even want any..?"  
  
Ginny stepped back and looked Hermione over," What are you wearing?"she asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously and looked down at her outfit," Its just some clothes my mum bought me when she went to the states... does it look bad?" she asked with slight worry and curiosity.  
  
Ginny smiled and shook her head," Nope, looks great, c'mon brekkie's getting cold."  
  
Hermione turned to the mirror one last time to look at her image.  
  
She didn't look bad, she decided, her figure has changed alot over the summer, she is no longer a skinny looking geek, she had gotten the 'womanly' curves that she has always been jealous of when she saw Parvati or Lavender, and she was getting more 'fuller' in that certain area, she looked great.  
  
She leaned over in the mirror, ignoring Ginnys comments,'Really, just come down stairs or Fred and George are going to eat all the food,' Her hair was getting more smoother, less bushy and frizzy, and was getting a more golden brown tint to it, when she smiled she had slight dimples on either side of her mouth, little did she know, a certain Weasley found those adorable.  
  
She sighed and walked to the door, turning once to check her image once more before going downstairs to brekkie. 


	6. ~Brekkie~

~~*-Brekkie-*~~  
  
When Hermione walked into the kitchen, sat around the table was the whole Weasley family except for Bill, Charlie and Percy.  
  
Hermione stood in the door way for a moment, feeling very self conscious.  
  
Mrs.Weasley noticed her standing there and looked up with the usual warm smile," Why good morning Hermione, wont you come and sit down? I saved you some breakfast."  
  
Hermione looked in Rons direction, Ron was staring at her with narrowed eyebrows, his expression unreadable.  
  
Thats exactly how he was looking at Hermione last year at the Yule ball.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down, thanking mrs.weasley as she put a generous amount of eggs and sausage on her plate.  
  
Hermione ate in silence, occasionally laughing at Ginnys jokes and smiled when Mrs. weasley offered her more.  
  
When the dishes were cleared, Mr. Weasley got up and left to work and Mrs. Weasley went off to 'read', guessing probably another Gildory Lockhart book.  
  
Fred and George stood up announcing they were going to have a game of Quidditch, asking if anyone wanted to join.  
  
Ginny and Hermione didn't want to because neither of them were any good at riding broomsticks, Hermione looked at Ron, expecting him to jump at the chance to play Quidditch, but, to her surprise, he didn't.  
  
"Er... nah, you two go ahead, I dont feel like playing Quidditch much today.." He replied, looking at Hermione for a brief second, then suddenly became very interested in the table cloth.  
  
Fred and George gave him a dead cold look then stomped off muttering something about playing with two people.  
  
They all sat there for a moment, Ron picking at the table cloth, Hermione tracing directions on how to brew a healing potion with her finger, Ginny looking from Ron to Hermione.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat loud to break the silence," Well, what do you guys want to do today? I dont know about you but I want to go for a walk, doesn't that sound lovely? a walk, yes, its a perfect day for a -" she went on until Ron cut her off," Ginny, pipe down will you? why dont you ask our guest what she wants to do, eh?" Ginny gave an embarrassed laugh," Oops' sorry Herm, what do you want to do?".  
  
Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes," What ever you guys want to do is fine with me.. I honestly dont care"  
  
Ginny nodded and all of a sudden her eyes lit up," I know! lets look through my new book, Quidditch Throughout the Ages" , she  
  
said, smiling," Theres lots of great pics of Viktor in there you know..." Her smile faded when she saw Hermione look down at her hands, her face clouding up and her smile certainty didn't come back when Ron kicked her, hard, from underneath the table.  
  
"Oow! you stupid prat, why the heck did you do that?"she yelled, her face turning red.  
  
Ron looked ready to kill," Dont talk about that stupid git" he replied softly, but cold, saying ever syllable in every word long and clear.  
  
Ginny frowned, " And why not?" she demanded, bending down and massaging her her knee, where Ron had kicked her.  
  
Hermione just smiled and said gently, " I dont mind, It's just that, Viktor and I broke up," her smile fading ever so slightly when she said it.  
  
Ginnys face grew with worry and shame, " Oh, Herm, im soo sorry, I didn't mean to honest, I didn't know.." she said, looking down at her feet.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Why should you be sorry? Like Ron said, hes a stupid Git!" Ron looked at her in surprise and admiration.  
  
Wow, he thought, I never thought I live to the day when Hermione called Vicky that!  
  
Hermione caught his eye and grinned, though her eyes looked a bit watery.  
  
Wait, he thought, Shes just upset, I shouldn't be ecstatic over this.  
  
Ron stood up, " C'mon 'Mione, Ginny, want to go for a walk ?" Hermione smiled and stood up, Ginny did the same," Why now the change of plans?" asked Ginny, crossing her arms, she was still angry with him for kicking her so suddenly.  
  
Ron glared at her, and took Hermiones hand, "Then dont come with us! C'mon 'Mione, we can just take the walk."  
  
He leaded her towards the door, Hermione looking back giving Ginny a sympathetic look, Ginny just smirked, " Sure, sure Ron, I'll let you two be, I know you have been dying to be alone with her since she came."  
  
With that she ran up the stairs to her room. Ron stood there for a minute or two, mouthing words silently, his ears tingeing up with  
  
redness,"Oh, um, dont listen to her, shes been being a prat lately.."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded, her heart dropping slightly.  
  
Was Ginny telling the truth? or.. was she.. just being a prat?  
  
After Ginny said that 'comment' earlier, Ron dropped her hand, and, throughout there walk, Hermione noticed that he was making several attempts to reach for it again, but was always hesitant.  
  
They walked all around the burrow, which was surrounded by country except for a small town a few miles north of the burrow, which Ron said was a muggle town.  
  
After about a half an hour of walking around the beautiful country side, Ron took her by the hand and dragged her towards a creek.  
  
It was a beautiful creek, you could see the stones at the bottom, over the clear blue cascading water.  
  
Ron sat down near the brim of the creek and motioned Hermione to sit next to him. Hermione stood there for a moment or two, timid, then sat down a couple inches from Ron.  
  
Ron stared into the creek for awhile, Hermione looked around, up at the sky, tracing drawings in the dirt, and thinking.  
  
What are we waiting for? What is he waiting for? I cant take this! Ooh, look at him, hes soo sweet looking... I just want to grab him and ooh, kiss him....  
  
Rons POV.  
  
Look at her, shes soo cute, since when did she start wearing tank tops? I dont care, they look good on her... I.. just want to.. no, I cant have thoughts about my friend like that.. but.. why do I want to kiss her soo badly then ? 


	7. ~Later that Day~

~~*-Later that day-*~~  
  
It was nearly time for lunch when Hermione and Ron returned from there walk.  
  
The feeling Hermione had at the creek was soo strong that it bothered her.  
  
Why should I be feeling this way about Ron? she thought as she stepped through the door, greeted by the smell of roasted turkey and fresh bread, hes just my *friend*... thats all.. just my friend, this is just some silly crush I have.. like, God forbid, the one I had on Draco during my third year.  
  
"Smells good mum," Ron exclaimed, siting down, as Ginny entered the kitchen grinning like a mad man.  
  
Mrs.Weasley smiled and set down lunch on the table, turning back to the stove to check on the bread.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Ginny sideways, yes, she must be very happy... she only looks like this when she and Harry are talking or... OMIGOSH! she thought, Oh, ... Harry and Ginny? no, Im being stupid, I cant just jump to conclusions like that....  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered in Ginnys ear,"whats going on?"  
  
Ginny turned and grinned, she turned to her mum," S'cuse us for a moment mum," she said, pulling Hermione by the arm, out of her chair towards the living room.  
  
"Ginny, what the-" Ginny shoved her gently into the sofa," Shush! I have to tell you something important and excellent" she said jumping from one foot to the other,"Read this!" she said, shoving a letter she got from her pocket into her hand.  
  
Hermiones eyes widened as she read;  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Hullo, how are you? Myself, im not to bad, Dudley's being a huge pain in the arse but other that that..I was thinking... when you talked to me on the train to Hell thats what Harry calls the Hogwarts express everytime it takes him home you know Gin, I feel the same way, I really do. . .  
  
Well I better send this off soon, Uncle Vernon is yelling that he might lock up Hedwig, so... Goodbye Gin, Write back soon.  
  
With love,  
  
harry.  
  
Hermione set down the letter, looking half confused and half shocked.  
  
"So.." Ginny said, jumping up on the couch, crouching down by her," did you read it ? He feels the same way!" she clasped her hands together and fell down onto the couch with a big THUMP.  
  
She sighed with happiness and looked at Hermione, who looked at her side ways, eyebrows raised.  
  
Hermione shrugged and walked off to lunch, Ginny, who followed moments later mumbling something about 'being jealous'.  
  
"Well, Ron, Hermione.. Ginny? what have you kids got for plans today? anything fun?" Mrs.Weasley said siting back, very full from her three course lunch.  
  
Ron shrugged, looking down at his empty go figure plate.  
  
Ginny was still grinning from ear to ear and was obvisouly thinking only of her letter, Hermione just looked up and looked from Ron to Ginny, to Ron again, then shrugged and sat back sighing.  
  
Mrs.Weasley tutted and pursed her lips together.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Ginny stood up and announced that she was going to her room to write an important 'letter', running up the stairs with a 'THUD THUD THUD', following by a couple more minutes of silence, then Ron stood up," Er. . . I'm going to. . . play Quidditch with Fred and George" Fred and George never came in for lunch  
  
Ron turned to the back door, looked back giving a small wave to his mum and Hermione, then ran out.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Hermione sat there for a brief second, Hermione was looking out at the window, watching Ron run over the hill side towards his brothers who were up in the air still on there broom sticks until. . .,"Well, Hermione," Hermione jumped out of her thoughts as Mrs.Weasley spoke," Would you mind if you helped me with the dishes a bit?"  
  
The dishes? Hermione thought, Doesn't she use magic?  
  
"But dont you use magic? It only takes about a minute if you do so," She suggested, wondering if thats what Mrs.Weasley was talking about, using magic.  
  
Mrs.Weasley chuckled," Well, I could use magic, but, why not a little extra work with the good old soap and sponge?" she replied, getting up and opening a draw pulling out muggle liquid soap and a muggle sponge. Hermione blinked in amazement," You've been reading Mr.Weasleys muggle house keeping books again, haven't you?"she asked, hoping Mrs.Weasley wasn't turning into a muggle obsesser like Mr.Weasley, poor Ron, he wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
Mrs.Weasley laughed," Oh no, Hermione dear, I do some muggle house work every now and then, Im trying to teach Ginny how to muggle clean as a matter of fact, GINNY!" mrs. weasley bellowed.  
  
From upstairs they heard a little muffled voice from behind her door,"yes mum?"  
  
Mrs.Weasley set down her 'cleaning supplies' and marched to the end of the stairs," Ginny get down here! I have a little chore for you to do, Hermione could help as well," she turned and smiled sweetly towards Hermione, several seconds later, Ginny was heard, stomping down the stairs purposely making a loud racket,"WHAT mum, WHAT the bloody h-heck do you want? Im highly busy right now!"  
  
Mrs.Weasley sighed and glared heavily at Ginny," GINNY you are to do the chores that I ask you to do or there will be consequences, I mean it,"she folded her arms across her chest, looking down at Ginny.  
  
Ginny cringed a bit, Mrs.Weasley suddenly didn't look soo 'sweet' anymore. 


	8. ~An Afternoon of Muggle chores~

~~*- an afternoon of Muggle chores  
  
"Soap," Mrs.Weasley said, pointed to the liquid soap,"Sponge,"she pointed to the sponge, "Water," she said, waving her wand over the washbasin, water poured from the tip,"Ginny, you take these dishes," she said, holding up one, demonstrating," and you put it in the water like so, and u put the soap on it, like so, then u scrub and rinse, like so," she said, holding up a shining new dish," See? easy, and Hermione will help you, wont you Hermione?"she asked, waving her wand and moving tons of dirty dishes to the side of the basin.  
  
Hermione nodded, glancing over at the mountain size pile of dishes," sure. . . no problem. . ."  
  
Mrs.Weasley grinned,"I knew you would, if Ginny starts to mess up, correct her, will you?"  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. Mrs.Weasley gave the girls a small smile then walked off muttering,"Finally Ginnys learning."  
  
Ginny groaned and stomped her foot,"Not fair! Since when has mum been interested in muggle chores?" She sighed and reached over the washbasin towards the radio, a muggle radio of course, Hermione assumed it was Mr.Weasleys," How do you work these things?" Ginny asked, switching around the dials and pressing all the buttons, finally slamming her fist on the radio hard in frustration," Urgh! Hermione help please?" Hermione simply leaned over, switched on the 'ON' button on the side and music started to play.  
  
Ginny blushed," I didn't know it had switch on the side." Hermione and Ginny both laughed and turned to the dishes, half way through the gigantic pile of dishes, Hermiones favorite song came on," Oh! I love this song!" she exclaimed, leaning over, turning up the volume.  
  
Ginny listened a moment to the lyrics, with a look of curiosity on her face.  
  
Ginnys not used to listening to muggle music, Hermione thought.  
  
I need love love, to ease my mind, I need to find find, someone to call mine, but mamma said, 'cant hurry love, noo you'll just have to wait, she said love dont come easy, its a game of give and take.  
  
Ginny smiled as she began to learn the lyrics, pretty soon Hermione and Ginny were singing along, doing the dishes.  
  
Half way during the song Ginny picked up a pile of foam from the wash basin and threw it at Hermione, Hermione looked up in shock and amusement, Ginny just smirked and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
"Oh, funny real funny" Hermione shouted over the music, she scooped her hand in the sink and pulled out a dripping pile of foam and flung it at Ginny, hitting her in the face.  
  
Both the girls shrieked with laughter than turned back to the foam, singing out loud, while having a foam fight.  
  
" I REMEMBER MAMMA SAYING, YOU CANT HURRY LOVE! NOO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! SHE SAYS LOVE DONT COME EASY ITS A GAME OF GIVE AND TAKE , I CANT HURRY LOVE, NO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT, SHE SAID TRUST GIVE TIME NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES, GOTTA WAIT! " Hermione and Ginny sang on top of there lungs, flinging at each other, mounds of foaming soap, getting each other drenched, but happy.  
  
Laughing, and still singing along, Ron came in from outside. He stopped in the door way, noticing Hermione and Ginnys little 'girlie moment' and stepped back quietly, watching them.  
  
" NO LOVE LOVE DONT COME EASY, BUT I KEEP ON WAITING, ANTICIPATING FOR THAT SOFT VOICE TO TALK TO ME AT NIGHT , FOR SOME TENDER ARMS TO HOLD ME TIGHT!" Hermione sang loudly," I KEEP WAITING, I KEEP ON WAITING, BUT IT AINT EASY , IT AINT EASY , NO YOU KNOW IT AINT EASY!," Ginny finished, throwing a huge heap of foam at Hermione, Hermione ducked and it flew past her, hitting Ron in the stomach.  
  
"Urgh! Ginny watch it!" Ron bellowed, forgetting that he was trying to be quiet, he was quite enjoying watching them mess around, watching Hermione being so happy.  
  
Hermione gasped and turned around, Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth, her cheekbones and forehead going redder than her hair.  
  
"How long have you... been there Ron?" Hermione demanded, turning a bit red herself.  
  
Ron grinned and lifted his hands into the air, singing in a high false pitched voice," LOVE DONT COME EASY! TENDER ARMS HOLD ME TIGHT!" he sang, getting half the words wrong.  
  
Hermione almost collapsed right there on the floor.  
  
Oh God, she thought miserably, Why the hell aren't I more aware when hes around?  
  
Ron smirked," Dont worry 'Mione, Gin, I though it was cute," he said, walking over to the counter, grabbing a towel and began to rub his shirt dry," I'll let you two continue your little 'singing fest', Im going up stairs to take a shower," he said, walking out of the room with a twisted smile on his face.  
  
Hermione walked to the table and sank down in the chair, embarrassed,  
  
SHE SAID LOVE DONT COME EASY, ITS A GAME OF GIVE OR TAKE, The song ended.  
  
After that song, Ginny turned of the radio and she and Hermione finished the dishes in silence.  
  
****  
  
"Plate," 'Plate,' "Bowl," 'Bowl,' Hermione was handing the dry dishes to Ginny, Hermione was drying the final dishes, while Ginny put them away.  
  
Ginny, very aware of her friends embarrassed, flush face, tried to ease her out of the embarrassment.  
  
"C'mon Herm, It isn't *that* awful!" she insisted,"Why are you soo embarrassed?"  
  
Hermione just sighed, handing her the final plate,"Im going to take a bath ok?" she said as she turned to stairs," Tell your mum that we finished... finally.. If you see Ron then.."  
  
There was a short pause.  
  
"Then..?"Ginny questioned, setting the final plate in the cabinet.  
  
"Then.. oh, um.. never mind, see ya!" Hermione said quickly as she climbed the stairs quickly towards the washroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Okay, I edited *all* my chapters to this story, I put them in paragraph form and did major spell checking.  
  
I hope this makes the story easier to read.  
  
Please read and review?? Thanks -Lynzie. 


	9. ~sibling arguments~

A/N: sorry if this chapter is a little dull, I have a writers block so i really cant think right now. When I do update this chapter I will try to improve it, so please no flamers on this one? I'll try my best, thanks! ~lynzie.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any Harry potter characters only the plot.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Â¦Ã¦Â¦~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist.  
  
He turned the corner to go to his room when he ran smack into Hermione.  
  
She gasped, her eyes open wide.  
  
She backed away, staring at his bare chest.  
  
Realizing what she was doing she quickly looked up at his face.  
  
"Oh, er.. sorry, I- sorry,"she said, walking quickly past him, towards the washroom.  
  
Ron chuckled to himself and continued his way up to his room.  
  
Hermione walked into the washroom, twisting her towel in her hands nervously.  
  
'Gosh Ron has a great body...' she thought ' Wait, what am I thinking? Eww, dont think that.'  
  
She sighed, turned on the bath water ready to wash away her confusing thoughts.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Ron was in his room 'body building', okay, I lied, he was laying down, munching on potato chips *reading* 'Walter Wizards guide for guys to a faboulose body; 105 different ways to look great with just a tap of your wand!.'  
  
" Just say the magic word, swish, flick and tap and repeat several times as needed, for great abs for a great body," Ron read aloud through mouth fulls of potato chips.  
  
He shrugged and reached over for his wand, just then Ginny knocked on his door.  
  
Groaning, not wanting to get up, he swallowed his mouth full of chips and yelled,"come in."  
  
Ginny came bounding in, and stopped in the middle of his room.  
  
She gave him a look of disgust.  
  
He was lounging in sweatpants and no shirt, reading a book and pigging out.  
  
"Geez, dont you look *atractive*" she said abruptly, shuffling around in his room, picking up things off his shelf.  
  
"Hey! dont mess with my things!" Ron shouted, throwing down his book and wand.  
  
"Psht!"Ginny said, holding up her hand," Talk to the hand cause the face ain't listening!"  
  
"*VIRGINIA!!!*"  
  
Ginny lowered her hand and scowled," Gosh, I was just *joking* RONALD."  
  
Ron stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"What did you come in here for? I doubt you came all the way to my room just to bother me, now out with it."  
  
Ginny lowered her head and suddenly became deeply fascinated with her feet.  
  
"Ginny..?"  
  
"I dont know! I dont know!"  
  
" Ginny.."  
  
"WHAT??"Ginny shouted, looking up.  
  
"What did you come in here for?"  
  
Ginny sighed and made her way across the room," Nothing.."  
  
Ron ran across the room to the door, blocking her way.  
  
"Nu uh, that isnt an answer."  
  
Ginny kicked him in the shins," RON let me out!" she screeched. (A/N: Ah.. the typical sibling fights)  
  
Ron grinned and shook his head,"Nu uh."  
  
"RON!!"  
  
Ginny tackled him to the ground, than tried to crawl over him to the door.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ron shouted, grabbing Ginny by the ankles.  
  
"Argh! RON let me go!" she shrieked, kicking hard.  
  
"No!," said Ron, laughing.  
  
Ginny paused for a moment than grinned," Alrighty than..MUMMY!!!" she screamed on the top of her lunges," MUMMY! MUMMY! HELP! RONS GONE MAD! HELP!"  
  
Ron shoved Ginny off him and stood up," Gosh just go!" he said, laying back down.  
  
Ginny smirked and skipped out of the room, humming a very rude song.  
  
Just as Ron was about to pick up his wand again, Hermione came bounding in his room, her face flustered.  
  
"Ron? What the-" she stopped mid sentence and covered her mouth, giggling.  
  
Ron jumped back and pulled his shirt back on.  
  
"Er.. yeah?"  
  
Hermione grinned," What was all the racket about? Something about a mad man..?" She giggled again.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow slightly, it wasn't like Hermione to be soo giggly.  
  
Ron stood up," Nothing.. Ginny's just being a prat again, thats all."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded," Oh, all right then," She looked down scuffing the floor with her feet.  
  
There was an odd, akward pause.  
  
. x ^ o  
  
. o x  
  
. x o  
  
"Erm... Well.." Ron said, sitting back down.  
  
Hermione looked up quickly," Oh yeah, your mum sent me up to tell you dinners almost ready, see ya!"  
  
She turned around and walked out the door, looking back once with a grin on her face.  
  
Ron smiled to him self and pulled out his wand again, ready to try out the new spell.  
  
A/N: so.. yeah.. Sorry It took so long to update, I'll try to update really soon! Plz R/R? Thank you soo much! 


	10. ~Painful knots and explosive games~

A/N: Thank you soooooo much to my reviewers, Alison M Potter,Kase, Marionie Hearts (thank you 4 pointing out my chapter name mistake :p), Taya J Weasley The Author and Ronslilangel!! Thank you all! Reviews mean soooo much to me! thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All HarryPotter Characters belong to J.k Rowling and Warner Brothers™, I only own the plot.  
  
*  
  
Dinner came and dinner went.  
  
Everyone ate in silence, Fred and George were outside playing Quidditch not wanting to stop for dinner and Mr.Weasley was working late at the Ministry, again.  
  
Ron tried spell number 94 'Hard Rock Abs with Just one wave and tap of your wand!' and made one huge *hard* knot in the middle of his stomach, he felt as though he worked out for hours, everyone was curious as to why he came down to dinner with a very pained expression on his face.  
  
"RONALD," Ginny asked through a mouthful of ham," Why are you sweating like a pig?" she leaned over and poked him purposely in the stomach.  
  
"Oowch! Gin watch it!" he yelled, throwing down his fork, reaching down and rubbing his stomach.  
  
"I just worked out, im a *little* sore!" He grinned when he said that, feeling Hermiones eye burn into him.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking over at the little bump he grew.  
  
Mrs.Weasley narrowed her eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
"Well.. why are you working out all of a sudden? Or did you use the spells in the body work out book?"she asked, observing his newly grown one- pack.  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
" Er.. ya I used the body building book...*mum*" he said, annoyed.  
  
Great.  
  
Now what will Hermione think of him?  
  
A lazy bum?  
  
Well.. thats kind of what he is.. but that isn't the point!  
  
'Why am I caring so much on what Hermione thinks of me?' he thought, scratching his head (making himself look even more dumb)'I do like her.. but only as a friend!!!' he assured himself,' nothing more...I think..'  
  
After dinner was done, and the dishes were put away, Ginny,Hermione and Ron sat together at the table, playing a game of 'exploding snap'.  
  
"I go twice this time, seeing you got exploded *again*," Said Ginny, reaching over across the table, moving her peg across the board.  
  
Ron sat slouched down, his face bored and slightly black from all the explosions he got.  
  
Hermione leaned over, concentrating hard on the board.  
  
It was her turn, and so far she was winning.. *again*.  
  
Ron took that time to study her.  
  
Her eyes.  
  
Her lips.  
  
Her whole face.  
  
Her-  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron snapped out of his little trance to see Hermione and Ginny staring at him, both with an annoyed look on their faces.  
  
"Ron," Ginny repeated again," If you would *kindly* stop gawking at Hermione, I'd like you to make your move."  
  
Ron saw Hermione roll her eyes at Ginny, but not moving her glance off Ron.  
  
Ron blushed," Er.. what?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, aggravated and tired,"RON MAKE YOUR MOVE! AS IN ITS YOUR TURN!"  
  
She sat back fuming.  
  
'PMS' Ron thought as he leaned over to move again.  
  
Another explosion on Rons part.  
  
Not a big surprise.  
  
The game lasted for another ten minutes until finally....  
  
"I WON!!" Hermione shouted, delighted.  
  
She sat back, gleaming, watching the rest of the pieces Ron and Ginny had left on the board, exploding right in their faces.  
  
She then stood up and wiped the ashes on her skirt off daintily.  
  
"Well Im going to go to bed, see you guys in the morning," she said as she climbed the stairs, she poked her head back down," By the way guys, great game!" she grinned, turning to go back up.  
  
Ron got a burning feeling inside the pit of his stomach just then, and it wasn't his newly formed 'one pack'.  
  
'No.. I can't like Hermione like that.. I can't....'he thought as he walked up to bed, leaving the pissed off Ginny cleaning up the game,'..but... I do.'  
  
*  
  
A/N: Awww yeah.. ok well was that one a tad bit better than the other one?  
  
I hope so! (Could you all do me a small, tiny, itsy bitsy, miniature, pee wee favour? Can you all review? Thanks guys! Luv ya! (and to you all sick minded out there, noo not that way!) thanks! ~Lynzie :D 


	11. ~dawning Crisis~

*  
  
A/N: Thank you all again for your reviews! I love them! Thanks soo much.  
  
DISCLAIMER: J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACHTERS,NOT ME, I Own THE Plot LINE!  
  
*  
  
"...I can't wait until September first when I can see you again. All my love, Harry," Ginny read aloud, later that night.  
  
Hermione was laying on her bed next to her, her face propped up on her hands and her head slowly sliding off.  
  
Ginny was reading the fifth letter Harry had sent her that summer aloud to Hermione.  
  
Of course, Hermione only heard it the first seven times.  
  
"HERM!" Ginny shrieked, Hermione's head jerked up, a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"...hmm?" she mumbled, standing up and climbing into her own bed.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" she asked, wide awake, standing up on her bed, holding her letter out in front of her proudly,"He said," she gasped, pausing for a breath, " He said, All my love....*Harry*!"  
  
She turned, pink faced, towards Hermione.  
  
"Herm?"  
  
The only sound that could be heard from the opposite side room was a soft breathing sound.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back down at the letter, smiling.  
  
Finally Harry noticed her.  
  
She wanted nothing more than to be close with him, it didn't matter how close, just as long as she knew he liked her.  
  
'Which he does' she reminded herself, grinning.  
  
'If Ron ever finds out about this though...' she thought suddenly, '...but if our relationship does turn out, serious and all, than he'd have to know, he would find out...'  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, 'Quit being so melodramatic,' she told herself as she climbed into bed, ' If he does find out, oh well and I doubt our "relationship" if I should even call it that, will get any more serious than signing our post to each other, "All my love".'  
  
Within a few minutes she fell asleep, Harrys letter under her pillow and a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
  
  
3:00 a.m.  
  
Ron awoke to the sounds of doors slamming and feet pounding down the stairs, his mum was screaming something which he couldn't hear through his door and he could hear a distinguishable voice.  
  
The minister, Cornelius Fudge was in his house.  
  
Ron jumped out of bed and opened his door.  
  
Down the hall, Ginny and Hermione ran out, pulling their robes on over their Pajamas and squinting through the light that came from down stairs.  
  
All three of them stood there for a minute, not saying anything, than all at once they ran downstairs to the commotion.  
  
About eight different people were running around downstairs, Mrs.Weasley was at the table holding on to a cup of tea, trembling, Mr.Weasley was talking to the minister Cornelius Fudge and Percy was bending down by the fire place, talking to the head (literally) of the head of the Magical Law Inforcment Squad.  
  
Several people Ron recognized from the ministry were walking around, talking to each other in low voices and pointing to numerous things in folders.  
  
Ron turned to Ginny and Hermione, who looked around frightened.  
  
"Dont worry," he said running across the room.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Both Mr.Weasley and Cornelius Fudge turned around with serious looks on their faces.  
  
Immedently the color drained from Mr.Weasleys face.  
  
"Dad whats going on?" Ron asked, gesturing towards everyone.  
  
Mr.Weasley excused himself from the minister and took Ron gently by the arm.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny come with us," he said leading them to the kitchen where Mrs.Weasley sat.  
  
Mrs.Weasley looked up with tears in her eyes and gave a small sob, covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Ron..Ginny, Hermione..." Mr.Weasley said in a serious tone," I think you ought to sit down when I tell you this.."  
  
~A/N: Sorry about this chapter, its really short. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to write more soon, please review? thank you soo much! 


	12. ~the Dark Mark~

*A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed this story so far! I never thought I would have two pages of reviews and over thirty reviews, thank you so much!!  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, I didn't realise that was what I did..hehe ^- ^.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own any Harry Potter ™ characters J.K Rowling does! I only own the plot.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat down obediently, trembling from head to foot, clutching the sides of her chair uneasy.  
  
Mr.Weasley looked over at Ginny and Ron, his eyebrows creased with concern, Ginny and Ron were both severely pale, making their red hair and freckles stand out more than ever.  
  
Ginny looked at her mother who's eyes where red and puffy, her hand clutched to a tea cup, the tea inside shivering everytime she did.  
  
'No.'  
  
Mr.Weasley looked over to Ron who was stepping away slowly, backing against the wall.  
  
'Tell me, tell me now,' he demanded slowly sliding down the wall.  
  
Ginny pulled up a chair next to Hermione, looking at her father intently, knowing the worse was coming.  
  
Mr.Weasley cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair nervously.  
  
' Im not sure how to tell you kids this...its hard for me as well...'  
  
Just then there was a loud pounding coming from the stair case, Fred and George were dashing down the stairs, there hair in disorder from sleep.  
  
'Dad? whats going on?' Fred asked as he and his brother surveyed the scene as they walked over to their dad.  
  
Mr.Weasley looked as stressed as ever yet, upset.  
  
'Fred, George, good, good, now we have our whole family here... almost.'  
  
He gestured towards the kitchen table,' Have a seat please...theres something I need to tell you guys.. its about Harry.'  
  
Ginny gasped bringing her hands up to her face, shaking her head absentmindedly and whispering, "no..no..no.." over and over again.  
  
Ron and Hermione both sat there numb and shocked.  
  
'Dad?' George asked, 'What...whats going on with Harry? Why is the minister here?'  
  
Mr.Weasley leaned against the wall, sighing inaudibly.  
  
'The ministry has informed me that...' he seemed lost for words.  
  
Fred sat impatiently, his voiced edged with worry,' that...? dad...please tell us..'  
  
Mr.Weasley cleared his throat again and started over,' The ministry has informed me that the muggles, in the neighborhood where Harry lives, called in the 'police', a type of muggle ministry, saying that...well, that the dark mark was found over harrys house and that there was a reported break in at his house.'  
  
Rons eyes bugged out and he slid all the way down the wall to the floor with a 'Thump'.  
  
Hermione stared straight infront of her, her expression unreadable, almost as if in shock.  
  
Mr.Weasley continued, walking over to comfort his wife, who had her face covered with her hands, shaking.  
  
'The muggles dont have an idea what the dark mark is but they do realise that someone did break into the Dursley house and the whole family is reported missing.'  
  
He took a deep breath and proceeded telling them the unwanted news.  
  
'The Magical Law Inforcment Squad went and now is searching the area to what caused the Dark Mark and a possible clue to where Harry and his family is.'  
  
'The Department of Magical Catastrophes came and performed the memory charm, obliviate, on all the muggles in the area and performed a charm around Harrys house, allowing only the ministry to investigate, now...' he gestured towards the living room where there were now several men walking around, shouting out orders and pulling up files and papers that were popping magically out of thin air,'...now we have the ministry here, working on the case, Im very sorry you guys, I suggest you go upstairs and try to get some sleep...hope for the best...'  
  
He gave his wife one last reassuring squeeze and walked out to join Percy who was now talking with Cornelius Fudge and a small group of men in matching violet coloured robes with huge M.M letters stamped across the back.  
  
Mrs.Weasley stood up and gave each of her children, including Hermione a shaky kiss and walked out to the couch in the living room, to see how things were going.  
  
Fred and George than got up and gave Hermione, Ron and Ginny sympathetic looks and walked back up stairs in silence.  
  
Hermione,Ron and Ginny sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, Ginny was in tears and Ron was close to it.  
  
But Hermione continued to stare straight ahead of her, out the kitchen window.  
  
In shock, she couldn't tell anyone what she was staring at.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Im beginning to like putting these Cliffhangers up..hehe sorry! If I'd explain what was happening next you would have a whole other page or two to read!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter to.. thanks for reading it! Please read and review? Thanks!  
  
~Lynzie §¤§ 


	13. ~four strangers~

A/N: thanks soo much for the reviews!! They mean a lot to me! 49 reviews!! thats like... a lot.. o.0 I didnt know that many ppl were going to read this story! Thank you SOOO much!!  
  
Disclaimer: I think you all know by now, J.K ROWLING owns the HARRYPOTTERâ„¢ charachters, not me, and I hope most of you know by now that I only own the P-l-o-t...l-i-n-e! :P  
  
~*~  
  
'H-He'll be alright..r-right Ron?' Ginny whimpered through her hands.  
  
Still in complete shock over what happened, Ron stood up and started to walk slowly out of the kitchen, towards the stair case.  
  
He was just about to climb the first step when he heard a scream.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione jumped out of shock and had her hands to her mouth, shaking and trembling.  
  
'Herm? whats wrong?'  
  
Ginny was standing beside her, putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
'He'll be alright Hermione...dont worry..' she soothed her, glancing up at Ron just as Mr.Weasley ran into the room.  
  
'Whats going on?' he rushed beside Hermione and Ginny, patting them on the back.  
  
'Its going to be ok, we'll find them..' he assured them, but Hermione pushed him away as she sat up.  
  
'NO! you dont understand!' she yelled, causing Mr.Weasley to practiaclly fall over.  
  
Mr.Weasley caught hold of himself and pushed his glasses back up onto his nose,' I dont think any of us understand whats going on right now-' he started but Hermiones hand shot up and she pointed out the window.  
  
'Look!'  
  
On top of the hill where the burrow rested at the bottom, four figures could be made out, just barely, staggering slowly toward them.  
  
Mr.Weasley didnt even hesitate before he drew out his wand and reached for the kitchen door handle.  
  
'CORNELIUS!'he bellowed, he immediently took his hand off the handle as if it were scortching hot.  
  
The minister charged in, clutching his lime green bowler hat in one hand and his wand in the other.  
  
He was followed by the small group of wizards in the violet robes, who marched in after him looking significant, each of them grasping their wands ( tall, pointed and black) in their right hands.  
  
'Is there a problem, Mr.Weasley?' Cornelius asked, peering around the kitchen as if to expect Lord Voldemort himself to be hiding or crouching somewhere.  
  
Hermione, trembling with fright, reached over and grabed Rons arm and held him close to her, not even thinking.  
  
Despite all of the alarm and fear that had settled into the air, Ron couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
'- Right out there minister!' Ron snapped to attention to see his dad leading Cornelius to the window, pointing out.  
  
The four strangers now came into better focus, you could make out their figures a short fat, a tall skinny, a large fat and a thin boney one, all coming slowly towards the burrow.  
  
Mr.Weasley reached for the door handle and poked his head out side, he squinted through the darkness, and, mustering up all the courage he had, he walked a few feet out towards them.  
  
Ginny, who had ran into the living room before Mr.Weasley even called Cornelius into the room, came edging in slowly with curiosity, holding her mums hand as if she were a five year old.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence as everyone held there breath, waiting to see the results of Mr.Weasleys investagation.  
  
During those few minutes Ron sat down in the nearest chair, pulling Hermione along with him, both of them sat, Hermione curled up in his lap her head resting on his shoulders.  
  
She closed her eyes tight and holding onto Ron, Ron patted her back uneasily and kept his eyes fixed onto the door, waiting for Mr.Weasley.  
  
A moment later everyone jumped in surprise when they all heard  
  
Mr.Weasley shout ,'HARRY?'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok I was being nice this time, I didnt leave a cliff hanger!! YaY.. seeing most of you dont like cliff hangers.. hmph..lol. Thank you soo much for all of the reviews and right before i read my reviews I was just thinking about the R/Hr fluff and I AM going to add some more, I just had to include Harry in this story..I mean.. dont you guys want to hear about any H/G? eh.. anyways.. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.. thanks for reading!  
  
Oh..ya.. I forgot.. *points to the review box below* Please?? 0.o? Danke! 


	14. ~rat,human,stone,light~

~*~  
  
A/N: thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot to me! um..yeah my chapters are getting shorter so I'm going to try to make them longer...a lot longer because I want to end this story soon and I dont want to make a lot and a lot of chapters cause they are just an annoyance to read them all and stuff..so.. yeah OK here is the next chapter..... .  
  
A/A/N: If you notice some odd humour in this chapter... I wrote part of it like..late at night but I wanna keep it ^-^ lol, so ya.. just a warning..hint..hint:SPAM.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are not mine, the plot line is mine though. J.K Rowling Owns all Harry Potter characters (danke J.K!)  
  
~*~  
  
'HARRY?' They heard Mr.Weasley repeat as the sound of crunching gravel indicated that he was stepping towards them faster, in a more urgent pace.  
  
Ginny let out a small squeal and let go of her mums hand, running to the door and sticking her head out side.  
  
'ITS REALLY HIM!' she shouted, grinning from ear to ear, she ran back to her mum, who looked flabbergasted and gave her a huge hug,' He's OK!' she smiled than ran back to the door.  
  
Hermione lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
'It-it can't be..' she said unsure, moving to stand up and accidentally kneeling Ron in the..um..ya...  
  
Ron let out a pained gasp and kneeled over off his chair.  
  
Ginny grinned even wider,' I know Ron! I can't believe it either!' she exclaimed hopping from foot to foot.  
  
Hermione rushed to the door and opened it just in time to see Mr.Weasley, Harry and the Dursleys stepping into the light from the door way (and the fairies that lived in the shrub along side the house).  
  
The Dursleys looked plainly affright, Mrs.Dursley was clutching her husband as if he were her life support, both their eyes darted back and forth looking around in panic and horror.  
  
Dudley walked beside his parents, as pale as ever and seemed to be fighting away tears and looking up at everyone, clutching his humongous backside remembering the time he was shot with a curse by Hagrid, the gamekeeper, forcing a thin, spirally pigs tail to grow from his bottom.  
  
Harry stood ahead of them all, his black hair as messy as ever and his scar on his head was...bleeding.  
  
'Oh Harry!' Hermione cried, she kicked open the door all the way and ran out to him, grasping him in a tight hug.  
  
'What happened?' she asked, putting her arm around him, completely ignoring the Dursleys frightened gasps and Dudleys loud, wailing sob he finally let out. Hermione followed Mr.Weasley into the kitchen, guiding a very shook up Harry.  
  
Ron finally got ahold of himself and walked to Harry, who was being crowded by the minister, Mr.Weasley and the men the the pale violet robes.  
  
Ginny was jumping around all the guys trying to get a good look at him, but didn't succeed.  
  
Now every person who was in the living room (or for Fred and George, in their bed room) was in the kitchen. The kitchen buzzed with confusion and excitement, half the ministry rushed towards the crowd around Harry, slowly pushing Ginny away.  
  
'Ay!' she yelled, kicking the nearest guy that pushed past her,' Let me- let me see my friend-'  
  
'GINNY!' Mrs.Weasley said, grabbing her by the collar of her robes and pulling her into the living room, Ron and hermione followed involuntarily as the final few men pushed their way into the kitchen causing them to be thrown out.  
  
'Lets just wait here until the confusion has died down, alright?' she said leading a shaken Ginny to the couch and siting down herself.  
  
They all sat there in silence for a few moments, (sometime during those few moments, Rons' hand managed to find Hermione's) listening to the squabble that came from the kitchen, the 'POFT' sound of more wizards apparating and the sounds of loud sobbing on Dudleys part.  
  
'DON'T TOUCH ME!' they heard him wail,' M-MUMMIE!'  
  
Ron broke the tense silence by making an unrecognizable sound that sounded like a loud snort and a cough.  
  
Mrs.Weasley turned her head and raised her eyebrows at Ron disapprovingly, she tut'ed than stood up, surprising everyone, and marched straight into the kitchen.  
  
A few moments later, Harry and his family were lead into the living room by the minister, who gestured for them to sit down as the other wizards apparated back to the office.  
  
Dudley had seemed to calmed down and was rubbing his eyes sleepily and leaning against his mum who still sat stiff with shock, clutching to her husbands arm.  
  
Mr.Dursley sat stiff, not with shock, but with anger and kept glancing angrily at Harry.  
  
Harry, did not look well at all, his scar was now merely a bloody scab, puffed around the edges and swollen.  
  
Infact... Harry didn't look much like Harry anymore.  
  
Besides the difference in his scar, there had been a difference in his voice when he spoke, his voice was now the sullen sound of thunder, deep and loud.  
  
His eyes were stormy gray, not green, and his skin was as pale as milk.  
  
Ron caught sight of Ginny edging closer to her mum, staring at Harry with fright, she kept her eyes locked into his and kept her face stone- still.  
  
Ron felt a tug on his hand and looked up to see Hermione looking at him worriedly.  
  
He nodded at her and pulled her closer, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
At that moment, the minister stood up and gathered his things.  
  
'As you all know, Harry and his family has been put through a horrible misfortune and I do want you all to keep a close eye on them-' they could see the minister nodding his head ever so slightly towards Harry, indicating to keep a special watch on him,'- I will be back this after noon to check on them and I suggest you all get some rest now-' He moved towards the fire and threw in some floo powder,'- Good day!' with a tip of his hat he yelled,' TO THE MINISTRY DEPARTMENT' and vanished.  
  
There was a tense moment of silence before Mr.Weasley stood up,' Alright, this is what I want to happen, I want the dursleys to stay in the living room for a moment so we can talk and I want Dudley-' Dudley perked up when he heard his name,'- Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione to follow me downstairs, I want you all to stay the night down there and watch over each other, is that clear?'  
  
Everyone nodded silently and stood up, following Mr.Weasley downstairs.  
  
'My Dudders will not be going!' Mrs.Dursley exclaimed, she put a protective arm around Dudley and kept him in his place.  
  
Dudley didn't seem to happy about this because he was eyeing Hermione rather sickly and seemed to want to get as near to her as he could.  
  
'Well, this will be for Dudleys own good mrs.Dursley, to-to keep him safe...' Mr.Weasley said poking his head up from the stair case, ' Now if you would please let Dudley follow us, I assure you he will be just fine.'  
  
Mrs.Dursley hesitated for a moment, then wrapped Dudley in a huge hug and planted several kisses on his forehead and cheek before letting him go.  
  
Dudley ran for the stair case, pushing past Mr.Weasley.  
  
He eye'd Hermione right away, who was standing next to Ron ( and to Dudleys disappointment, holding hands) who was next to Harry.  
  
He didn't really care about Harry, he wasn't quite sure what had happened last night, all he remembered was a bunch of green light and a weird shape in the sky.. perhaps a firework?  
  
His mum and dad were really shook up , as so was he, but not as quite as Harry was.  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
*9:00pm*  
  
'Mummie, can't I stay up a little while longer? the Monty Python is 'bout over-' Dudley argued,'- Just a bit more..'  
  
Mrs.Dursley looked up from her knitting and turned her glistening eyes towards her son and smiled,' Of course dear, but beddie time after wards, alright sweetums?'  
  
Dudley nodded smiling ever so sweetly, but when he turned and faced Harry his eyes gleamed as he frowned, looking at Harry for a tense moment.  
  
'Mummie, make Harry go to bed,' he said blandly, keeping a piercing stare on Harry.  
  
'Harry go to bed,' Mr.Dursley barked from behind his evening news paper, he folded it in half and set it aside.  
  
'Get a move on! its late!'  
  
Harry looked towards Dudley than to Mr.Dursley, ' But its only nine O'clock...can't I stay up until Dudley goes to bed?.. its only fair-'  
  
He was cut off by a rustling sound from outside.  
  
Mr.Dursley didn't seem to notice but stared him down, as if daring him to go on.  
  
'You were saying something about fairness I believe?' he persuaded.  
  
Just then a loud powerful sound burst through the door and in one loud bang, the door knocked over revealing a very fidgety rat in the door way.(A/N; OK, I have read all the books like 3-4 times but I still dont remember all the facts so if Pettigrew IS dead than, well.. just use your imagination on this one! :P ).  
  
Mrs.Dursley dropped her knitting and shrieked like there was no tomorrow, standing up on the coffee table, knocking down her tea.  
  
Mr.Dursley stood up screaming something awful at Harry, suspecting him to have done some kind of magic, causing the door to knock down and a rat appear (which was his wife's worst fear).  
  
Harry, however wasn't listening to a word of Mr.Dursleys shouts, or Mrs.Dursleys shrieks and yelps, or even Dudley's scampering up the stair case, yelling something about a mad monkey man and Spam (too much Monty Python..im thinking..).  
  
Harry was staring at the Rat, horrified.  
  
The Rat looked oddly familiar...so familiar infact...  
  
'P-PETTER PETTIGREW?!' he shouted, making a mad dash towards him.  
  
Before Harry could reach towards him, pettigrew transformed into him self, a short, bald, greedy old man with a huge Dark Mark sign tattooed on the side of his arm (though you could not see it through the thickness of his dark black robes).  
  
Mrs.Dursley shrieked for all her life was worth and ran straight out of the room into the hall closet.  
  
Dudley, who had been watching from the top steps on the stair case ran off (but not before yelling, 'SPAM!').  
  
All that was left was Mr.Dursley who had turned a sickly colour of spoiled milk, and Harry; who was down on the floor, clutching his head and grunting with pain.  
  
'Yes..Harry Potter...-' he whispered, stepping closer to him, clutching something inside his coat pocket,' I can't believe we are meeting again...so close I am to you..'  
  
Pettigrew bent down near Harry, so close that Harry could smell his breath against his face.  
  
His breath smelled of blood and dirt....  
  
He fumbled for something in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a large chunk of a crystal stone.  
  
'Lord; I've brought you straight to Harry Potter himself, straight to his house,' Pettigrew shouted loudly, holding the stone flat in his hand as it glowed bright green.  
  
The green light grew brighter and brighter until...  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
Dudley watched as Hermione led Harry carefully over to one (of the many) couches and helped him sit down.  
  
'Harry you must've been through a horrid lot...-' she started, but was cut off shortly with a quick nudge from Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok..this was a fairly long chapter right? Im honestly sorry if some of the things or all of the things in the chapter didnt make sense! They will eventually, dont worry... I really really really want to thank my reviews a lot, review mean a lot soo.. im going to take a minute of everyones time to thank them, O.O LOOK FOR YOUR NAME! ^-^;  
  
Ahm..Okie first person;  
  
Linz-Thank you! you have, like almost the same name as me! just spelt differently!. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing!  
  
Libertygrl413-danke! I know..*hangs her head ashamed* I write short..thanks for reviewing! ^-^  
  
o_0;-lol nice name! thanks for reveiwing! I know..*thinks;juiciness, juiciness!* Bony chapters..I do tend to write those..but do you mean I need juiciness as in more detail!? just tell me and I'll try to fix it! Danke sehr!  
  
Marn- Your life depends on my storie!? Awww thats soo sweet!! Thank you!! your soo sweet!  
  
BrLanna Malfoy- Thank you for reviewing! thanks for saying u like my writing! DANKE!  
  
Marionie Hearts- *HUGGLES* Ahh! my fav person! Thank you soo much for reviewing my chapters! your the best! (ttyl!!)  
  
and last of all...  
  
gillian- you like happy stuff? good. Ill write more ^-^  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone I really appreciate it oh and I only said thanks for the ppl who reviewed the last chapter but everyone who reviewed the last chapter reviewed everything else I think too? well a huge thanks to Wolf Speaker for being such a great reviewer too!!  
  
DANKE SEHR!!  
  
~Lynzie _- 


	15. ~Love..?~

A/N: Sorry this took awhile to update...I've been busy with my new story,' Love Where You Least Expect It' and I've had quite a writers block on this one...I hope this is still good. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and such belong to the creator J.K Rowling...I own the plot line.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry shook his head and scooted away from everybody, looking to the floor.  
  
Everyone stood for a moment in silence, looking at each other uneasily.  
  
'..Uhm..'  
  
Everyone turned to see Dudley standing in the corner, his massive hands still held tight over his arse.  
  
Hermione frowned and looked over to him in worry,' Dudley..right?' she asked stepping towards him,' Are you all right?'  
  
Dudley mumbled something, still gawking at Hermione and nodded his fat head lightly.  
  
Ron cleared his throat -loudly-,' Why don't we all try to get some sleep now, eh?' he suggested, as Harry seemed to agree to this straight away, he leant over and rested his head on the cushion of the couch yawning slightly.  
  
Hermione nodded solemnly and, giving one last quick glance at Dudley, she walked over to the couch opposite of Harry and curled up, leaving half the couch to who ever wanted it.  
  
Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Ron walked casually (but quickly) towards the open space. 'Ginny!?'  
  
Ginny settled herself down next to Hermione just as Ron went to sit down.  
  
Looking up with mild amusement she grinned,' What?-oh- did you want to sit here? ..next to her?' Ginny yawned and looked obviously to tired to compete in another 'sibling' fight, she stood up lightly and walked over to the couch where Harry was laying.  
  
Ron blushed and sat down quietly and closed his eyes...knowing he wont get a wink of sleep like that...next to Hermione.  
  
'Harry..?' Ginny asked, looking straight at him. Harry mumbled something and scooted over, giving her room to sit down.  
  
Ginny smiled shyly and sat herself next to him, then...scooting herself a bit nearer to him.  
  
A bit more... a bit more... finally Ginny seemed to get what she was heading for, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Ron could of sworn he saw a faint smile cross Harrys lips.  
  
*That girl has -way- to much self confindence* Ron thought as he sat back staring at the ceiling.  
  
What happened last night still hung in the air over everyone's head like a passing storm cloud, waiting for it to start again.  
  
Is you-know-..wait..is -Voldemort- really lurking about somewhere close by?  
  
Could it be a prank caused by some nutter lot or has the Dark Lord really risen again?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore from Dudley, looking over he saw him slumped against the wall on the ground, his head lolling on his shoulder and rising ever so slightly everytime he snored.  
  
*Great...*he thought, standing up.  
  
Everyone was asleep, Ginny and Harry (looking remarkably comfortable) slept a little closer then necessary, Dudley for sure was asleep..rather loudly.  
  
He glanced over and saw Hermione staring up at him from the couch.  
  
She was still curled up, her hair brushed over her face, her eyes looking very tired.  
  
Ron quickly walked over towards the stairs and turned off the light, then found his way back to his seat.  
  
'Hey...' he whispered leaning in slightly towards her.  
  
He heard her sigh and whisper,' Hi..'  
  
'Whats wrong?'  
  
Hermione shrugged and looked over at Ginny and Harry who looked very content with each other.  
  
'Nothing...well.....Ron?' Hermione asked, squeezing her eyes shut, she couldn't believe she was about to bring this up.  
  
Ron leant back a bit and rested his head on the edge of the couch, closing his eyes. 'Yeah?'  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and whispered,' Do you ever...wonder about..well..us?' she asked, her insides rumbling and her face burning.  
  
Rons eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly.  
  
'Uhm..us? as in..w-what do you mean?' he asked, forgetting to keep his voice down.  
  
He could her Hermione sigh through the darkness, he was rather glad it was dark, because his face was bright pink and his ears were tingeing up with red again.  
  
'Well..I mean..oh... never mind..this is stupid..' she said trailing off, Ron could feel the couch shift weight as she un-curled herself and sat back.  
  
'No..no this isnt..tell me what you mean' Ron said, feeling for her shoulder.  
  
As his hand found his shoulder he gave it a small squeeze,' You can tell me Herm..' he said smiling slightly.  
  
He could feel Hermione shrug as she mumbled. 'What was that?' he asked, leaning in to hear her better.  
  
She shrugged again and gasped lightly as he leant in closer..and closer... .  
  
Her eyes adjusting to the dark, face to face, their eyes met.  
  
Hermione bit her lip slightly and looked down, a moment later looking back up.  
  
They sat their for a moment, staring into each others eyes.  
  
Hermione made out a slight smile twitching in the corner of his mouth.  
  
She smiled, feeling this was so right, she leant in and brushed her lips shyly against his.  
  
The feeling Ron got just then made him want to sprint across the room, yelling for joy on top of his lungs.  
  
It was incredible, he felt..wanted.  
  
Smiling Ron slipped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer to him.  
  
Their lips met, her soft kiss turned slightly more serious, Ron leant back and brought her with him.  
  
They broke apart and stared at each other for a minute.  
  
Sensing the awkwardness, Hermione shifted her gaze to the floor.  
  
'Herm I-' Hermione nodded and laid down , sighing slightly.  
  
'Is this what you ment...by us?' he asked, laying down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Hermione nodded,' Do you...well, I mean..' she trailed off seeming unsure if this was right to bring up.  
  
'Do I like you Hermione Granger?' Ron asked with a slight tease to his voice.  
  
Hermione laughed slightly and nodded.  
  
'Well...' Ron said pulling her into a hug,' Hmmm....I think if I told you I've had a crush on you since our third year, that might answer your question?' he said quietly.  
  
Hermione grinned and looked up at him,' I think that would, but..would second year count for me?'  
  
Grinning they laid back down together...within an hours time, they were both sound asleep, their love for each other circulating around them.  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know...slightly -too-fluffy/stupid.. I dunno..sorry I haven't written another chapter in awhile..I hoped you liked it..thanks for reading (if you still are) and feel free to tell me what you think. 


	16. Pictures and kisses

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I want to thank all my reviewers! Reviews mean a lot to me, thanks! :D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line.  
  
'...Carrots and onion petals, I tell you, its the best thing I have ever tasted..'  
  
Ron opened his eyes slowly, the sound of a sizzling sauce pan and the smell of roasting tomatoes and garlic met his senses.  
  
He could hear his mum's voice in the kitchen, the sounds of footsteps scuffed along the floor, making a horrid racket, waking everyone up, for sure.  
  
Ron sat up slightly, noticing the couch feeling lighter.  
  
Glancing around the room he was surprised to find that he was the only one there. Rubbing his eyes, getting rid of his morning vision of ache and blur, he stood up and trudged up the stair case, into the brightly lit room.  
  
'Look who's finally decided to join us!'  
  
Ron looked to the left to see his father jump up from his chair and walk towards him, a nervous smile plastered across his face.  
  
'Come and join us, lunch is about ready...' he said, guiding him towards the kitchen.  
  
Around the big kitchen table, (Magically enhanced it seemed) sat Ginny, Harry (who looked a bit more cheery then last night), Fred, George, Dudley (his eyes darting back and forth between the twins), Percy (for once) and, taking Ron by surprise, Bill and Charlie.  
  
' 'Aye Ron!' Bill said, looking up with a smile.  
  
His long red hair was tied back into the usual ponytail, his dragon hide boots were half hidden beneath long, dark green robes, and his fang earring hung from his ear as always, slightly chipped on the end.  
  
'How've you been?' he asked, grabbing a roll from his plate and holding it up,' Hungry?'  
  
Nodding, Ron squeezed between Bill and Charlie and turned around.  
  
Sitting on the living room chairs were Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley, both looked angry, though Pertunia was listening rather interested and amazed as Mrs Weasley (who sat on the couch across from them) went on about cooking, cleaning, recipes and gardening.  
  
Mr Weasley however, sat rather uneasily next to Vernon who stared daggers at him while he stuttered on nervously about his collections of plugs and batteries.  
  
Glancing around the room once more he turned back to the table, where loads of chicken, ham, potatoes and garlic, steamed vegetables and butter rolls sat, ready to be eaten.  
  
'Where's Hermione?' he asked, suddenly realising there was no beautiful smiling brunet at the table.  
  
Ginny looked up from her plate and shrugged.  
  
'I Habn't seen her' Fred replied, his mouth full of potatoes and ham.  
  
Ron stood up quickly and walked back to the living room, where Mrs Weasley was pulling out her newest Gildory Lockhart book to show, a some- what interested Petunia.  
  
'Dad, mum, where's Hermione?'  
  
Mrs Weasley looked up quickly and smiled,' She's up in Ginny's room, finishing up some summer school work she forgot she had,' she said, looking back down at her Lockhart book which a broad grinning Gildory looked back at her, winking.  
  
Turning on his heel, Ron strided out of the living room towards the staircase.  
  
Hermione layed on the extra bed that was set out in Ginnys bedroom, her school work spread out over the home-made quilt and her extra quill and ink balancing rather un-steadily on a stack of books.  
  
Sighing she flipped to the next chapter on her Arithmacy book.  
  
She'd forgotten the extra credit she'd been assigned, and the speech she had to write, for the upcoming Prefect meeting.  
  
Her eyes drifted aside to Ginny's dresser, where a picture of her and her brother, Ron sat.  
  
She smiled as she watched Ginny and Ron smiling and laughing in the frame, playfully shoving each other and throwing leaves around, for the picture was taken outside, somewhere near fall, Hermione assumed.  
  
'Herm?'  
  
Hermione, jumped, startled as she looked up to see Ron standing in the door way, a half smile resting upon his face.  
  
'U-uh..u-u-um y-yeah?' she asked, she could feel her face heat up.  
  
Pictures of last night flashed through her head, causing her cheeks to tinge up pink.  
  
Ron grinned and walked in, sitting down next to her.  
  
'I thought you told me you had all your homework done?' he asked, picking up her piece of parchment that had part of her speech written upon it.  
  
Hermione jumped out of her trance and snatched the piece of paper from his hand.  
  
'I thought I was...I just remembered I had extra work I've forgotten to write down,' she said casually as Ron laughed.  
  
'And to think you were nagging at -me- all summer to do -my- homework,' he said, grinning mischievously.  
  
Hermione smiled and punched him playfully.  
  
'Ha, not my fault..entirly,' she admitted.  
  
There was a moment or two of silence, both of their thoughts urging one of them to talk.  
  
'Hey, 'mione?' Ron asked as Hermione lifted her brown eyes towards him.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Do you, I mean, have you thought at all, about last night,' he asked, feeling his ears tingeing up.  
  
Hermione sighed and smiled slyly at him,' Of course I have...I mean, I admitted my -feelings- towards you...how embarrassing,' she trailed off, blushing slightly.  
  
Ron laughed and relaxed his arm around her shoulder,' I admitted -mine- to you, from what I recollect, we both have the same feelings towards each other,' he said, looking at her.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled slightly,' Last night..it was really scary, with what happened with Harry and all-,' she said,' But,' she spoke as Ron opened his mouth to say something,' you comforted me Ron, -comforted me-,' she smiled,' And when Viktor broke up with me, you made me feel...' she sighed, her mind searching for the right word,' You made me feel, -loved- ,' she admitted, her heart racing.  
  
She felt the heat from Ron's arm warm her heart as she sighed again, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Ron smiled and kissed the top of her head,' You know what?' he said as Hermione lifted her head to kiss him back.  
  
'What?' Hermione asked, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
'Every time we fight, every time talk, every time we're -together-, you make me feel...-great-' he said laughing.  
  
'You feel great when we fight?' Hermione asked, laughing slightly.  
  
Ron smiled and nodded,' Yes, even when we fight it's just..I dunno...It feels good.'  
  
Hermione stared at him for a second then burst out in laughter,' It never feels good to me! Is that why you fight with me all the time? because it makes you feel good?' she asked, laughing.  
  
Ron blushed and shrugged, pulling his arm away from her and standing up,' Maybe,' he said grinning,' Why don't you come and take a break 'Mione, have some lunch?' he asked as Hermione sighed.  
  
'But I've got loads of work, I'm -never- going to be finished by the time school starts again..and thats .. soon isn't it?'  
  
Ron nodded,' A week.'  
  
Hermione sighed and lifted herself up from the bed,' Ok, let's go , I want to ask Percy if maybe he can help me with the Prefect junk anyways,' she said, walking out the door as Ron followed her downstairs, to where all the commotion was.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and sorry if this chapter sucks. It's short, it's rather poorly written but I'll try to have the next one better, in fact, the next one -will- be better.  
  
I've been busy lately with school, acting, ballet and such, plus, my new story "Love Where You Least Expect It" has kept me rather busy, it's a Hermione and Draco romance, and I think it's coming along a tad more better then this one, so if you are interested into that type of fictions, please feel free to read it! Well thanks for reading this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up soon..I hope. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
~Lynzie.  
  
A/A/N: By the way, only a few more chapters of this story is going to be made, then I might write a sequel, what do you think? should I write a sequel or just make a self explanatory ending? 


	17. Authours Note

A/N: Hi everyone who reads _Love Don_t Come easy,_ or as my friends and I refer to it as _LDCE_ for short.  
  
I would like to thank all my readers for reading my story these past few months and leaving such insperational reviews and thoughts.  
  
I am discontinuing this fanfiction and I_m sorry to those who liked it.  
  
I_d like to thank once again all my readers and reviewers, you guys are the best!  
  
You never know, maybe there will be a new chapter some day...  
  
Thank you all.  
  
-Lindsay. 


End file.
